It has been found that the prior art receptacle for receiving umbrellas is simply a container which has no other functions except receiving the umbrellas.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved receptacle for receiving umbrellas which may automatically dry and remove rain water attached on the umbrellas.